Fairy Tail: Dalek Invasion
by animelover276
Summary: The Daleks have taken over Magnolia! Only a handful of Fairy Tail wizards can save the town and its people from being destroyed. NaLu, GrUvia, GaLe, JerZa


Prolouge

No one had an idea on what would happen that day. Especially not in the rowdiest guild in the kingdom of Fiore, Fairy Tail. In this guild, wizards drink, take jobs for money, and mostly, beat the living hell out of each other. That's what happening right now between Fairy Tail wizards Natsu and Gray, who have hated each other since they've met. "That's enough." A stern voice said. That was Erza, probably the most scariest wizard in Fairy Tail.(In some people's opinion) Natsu and Gray huddled together so they wouldn't face the red-head's wrath. "We're not fighting Erza." Natsu said shakily.

"Well we are but it's a friend fight." Gray said, giving a better story. Erza sighed and went back to the bar, where the white-haired former magazine model, Mirajane, who was washing dishes. "Things never change here." She said happily.

"There they go." A blonde Celestial Wizard said. Her name was Lucy and she was partners with the two fighting wizards and Erza.

"I hope Natsu-san and Gray-san will be alright." A little blue-haired girl said. She was Wendy, who was one of the youngest members of Fairy Tail.

"Oh jeez." A little white cat said, who is Carla, Wendy's little cat partner. A blue cat sat beside her. His name was Happy, because, in Natsu's opinion, he brought happiness. "All they need is a fish to make them feel better." He said with a mouthful of fish.

"I don't think that's what they need." Lucy said sweatdropping. Out of nowhere, the sky got darker. "Is it dark already?" Carla asked.

"But it's only noon." A blue-haired girl said. She was Juvia, a fangirl of Gray's. A short bluenette girl ran inside the building with wide eyes. "Levy-chan what's wrong?" Lucy asked. The girl known as Levy had all of the attention. "You won't believe it." She said shocked. "But there's something in the sky." Everyone in the guild ran outside with wide eyes. Natsu and Gray stopped their fight to figure out what was going on. "Oh wow." Lucy said shocked. "What is that!?"

"What's up, Luce?" Natsu asked as he stopped beside her. Lucy pointed to what was in the sky and Natsu's eyes widened. In the sky was a ship. An alien ship to be exact. A platform opened at the bottom and a red human-sized salt and pepper shaker floated down. On the top was a rotating dome with a single mechanical eyestalk. It had two arms: One looked like a plunger while the other looked like a gun. "All humans must be exterminated." It said in a deep robotic voice.

"EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE!" More and more of them fly out from the ship and shot their gun at the Magnolia towns people. "What are those things?" Wendy asked in a worried tone.

"We can worry about that later." Lucy said as she got out a gold key. One of the salt and pepper shakers shot its gun at her, making her fall unconsious. "All hail the Daleks." It said.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled before he face the Dalek. "Bastard." He growled. His hand turned into a ball of fire.

_Fire Dragon Iron Fist_

"All humans must be exterminated." The Dalek repeated before it shot Natsu. "Natsu-san!" Wendy yelled.

"What the-" Natsu stared at his fist. "I can't use my magic."

"What's going on?" Gray asked as he cradled Lucy in his arms**(I hate writing that line)**.

"Gray-sama what are you doing with her!?" Juvia asked bluntly.

"Chill Juvia." Levy said as she tried to calm the water user down. Three more Daleks appeared and shot the rest of the crowd. "Let's get out of here." Happy said as he flew to Lucy's apartment. Natsu nodded as he took Lucy from Gray, put her on his back, and ran to her apartment.

"I'll try to stall them." Wendy said.

_Sky Dragon Roar_

She breathed out a blue vortex and destroyed one Dalek. "I did it." She said happily.

"You insolent human." A Dalek said before it aimed its gun at her and fired. "Wendy look out!" A bruenette girl yelled. Wendy closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw a dark purple-haired boy blocking her. "Romeo!" A dark blue-haired man yelled.

"Romeo-san." Wendy said worried.

"You ok?" The boy known as Romeo asked before he fell unconsious. Wendy's eyes widened as he fell. "Romeo-san no!" she yelled. More Daleks flew out of the ship and soon, they took the unconsious townspeople and wizards one by one. "Can someone please explain what the hell is going on out here?" A man with long black spiky hair asked as he walked out of the guild hall. His eyes widened as he looked up? "What the hell?" He asked.

"And where have _you_ been!?" Erza asked.

"Hey I heard Shrimp scream so that's why." The man said.

"You missed out on alot." A black cat beside him said. Seven Daleks approached the wizards. "Exterminate." One said.

"Fall back!" Erza yelled while they ran back inside the guild hall. The Daleks, however, wouldn't let that happen as they shooting each and every one of the Fairy Tail members. "Gajeel grab on." The black cat said as he grabbed him. "Thanks Lily." he replied. The cat, Pantherlily or Lily for short. flew into the air into the East Forest. "Gajeel wait!" Levy yelled as she grabbed Lily. "What are you doing Shrimp!?" Gajeel asked irritated.

"Don't leave me here!" Levy yelled.

"Oh great." Gajeel groaned. A Dalek noticed them and shot all three of them out of the air. Gajeel noticed the unconsious Levy, grabbed her, and they both crashed into the roof of a building. "Damn it." He groaned. "You ok, Shrimp?" Levy nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

It was sunset and the town was empty. In the guild hall basement was Gray, Juvia, Happy, Carla, Lily, Wendy, Erza, Jellal, who was in town for some reason, Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, and Lucy. "What the hell was that?" Natsu asked shocked.

"No idea." Erza said. "But whatever they were, we're the only ones they haven't taken."

"Will we be captured too?" Wendy asked in a scared tone.

"We'll be careful not to." Lucy reassured. She took out her keys and said "I can't feel any magic."

"Neither can I." Natsu replied. Gray, Juvia, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, and Lily nodded in agreement. "I guess we'll just have to rely on Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla." Lily said observing.

"That sucks." Natsu groaned. "How long will we go without magic?"

"It's like we're in Edolas again." Lucy whined. Wendy looked out of the small window in the basemeent with a worried look. _I hope you're alright._ She thought.

_Romeo._

**(A/N): I'm not gonna add the Doctor because he appears, destroyed the Daleks, and Natsu and Happy go into his TARDIS, and everyone's gonna have to find a way to bring them back or something. I don't want that to happen.**


End file.
